The present invention relates to container closures and, more particularly, to a closure which may be readily removed and reinstalled.
The increasing use of closures which are used to replace sealed covers on containers has created a demand for closures which can be readily removed from and repeatably reassembled with the container. Moreover, the extensive use of microwaveable packaging for foods has generated a need for closures which may be used on food containers to be microwaved when the metal lid, foil or plastic seal is removed so that the contents may be vented.
U.S. Patent Publication 2004/0195241 to Stull illustrates a venting removable closure for a microwavable container containing foodstuffs. This closure relies upon the user's hand applying a compressive force on a pair of upstanding portions or tabs to deflect levers and disengage the levers from the bead on the container. This construction relies on thin sections to enable the pivoting of the levers and thus, the levers have reduced holding power after the closure has been microwaved.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel synthetic resin closure which may be applied to a container after the seal has been removed.
It is also an object to provide such a closure which may be readily fabricated and which can be removed or reassembled while still providing secure engagement with the container after it has been subject to microwave energy.
Another object is to provide such a closure which provides an insulating surface to avoid burning of the user's finger.